


Double The Trouble

by heroalba



Series: NSFW Senyuu [9]
Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration in Two Holes, M/M, Trans Male Character, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, bottom!ross, just a little though, magic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroalba/pseuds/heroalba
Summary: Boss! Alba shows up, but not for a fight.





	Double The Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about no fics im shy bastard but i have like 5 more i can upload, i just hope y'all dont mind trans and otherwise self indulgent content lol

"Pussy. Bitch."

"You're a scumbag!"

"Hey, what the _fuck_?"

Ros didn't expect to wake up to bickering. Especially not between not just one, but two Albas. Or…

When he spoke, both of them turned to him. They looked the same and were clearly Alba (?), but one was wearing all black garb and had an earring dangling from one ear. One of his eyes was a hauntingly familiar blue. The other looked like his usual Alba, only a bit more disheveled and a lot more pissed off than he generally looked. 

"Hero," Ros said, slowly. Both Albas' eyes narrowed as they glanced first at each other and then Ros. "Who is this?"

"I don't know-"

"-I'm Alba-"

"Shut up! You're not me!"

"You're not me either, asshole!"

Ros could already tell that this was Too Much. He pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers.  
"Elf? Is that you?" The usual-looking Alba perked up at that, like he hadn't really considered the idea. The emo-looking Alba fixed Ros with a sour glare. Ros felt more than a little weird having to play the part of tsukkomi to Alba (?).

"I'm Alba," emo said, irritated. He crossed his arms, shifting his gaze from Ros to Alba. Ros found himself letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Ros followed his gaze, mouth slipping into a lopsided smirk.

"Then you're the imposter?" 

Emo barked out a surprised laugh and usual Alba's face contorted into a half-pained half-angry grimace.

"No!"

Well. Now they weren’t any closer to figuring this out at all.

He vocalized this and neither Alba looked enthused or impressed with his findings.

* * *

Alba’s mouth was on his, Ros blinked in shock and Alba took the chance to cradle Ros’s face in his hands, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Ros’s brain short-circuited, and all he could do was kiss back as Alba’s fingers threaded into his hair and scraped along his scalp gently.   
He heard a chuckle from behind him, and Ros jolted when the other Alba’s touch ghosted over his lower back. The concept of being so open and vulnerable with not just one but two people was making him a little nervous, but the fact that they were both Alba--

Well. The heat flaring in his veins and pooling in his lower belly spoke volumes to what he thought of  _ that _ . 

The Alba in front of him (his Alba? Original?  _ Hero _ .) tightened his grip on Ros’s hair, almost possessively trying to pull him closer. Ros leaned forward, parting his thighs to move further into Hero’s embrace. The Alba behind him didn’t seem to mind, just trailing his hand up and down Ros’s back and side lazily.

When Hero finally let him pull back from the kiss Ros was panting, face red with embarrassment. Hero’s eyes were lidded, his own breath quick against Ros’s lips.    
  


“H-hey, you don’t have to--”    
  


Ros had to bite his lip to stifle a squeal when Alba’s fingers trailed up his bare spine, the digits cold on his back. He refused to make any  _ embarrassing _ noises, especially not when there were two of the fuckers to hear it at the moment. Goosebumps rose in the wake of Alba’s touch, all the way up to the stiff fabric of his binder and--

There was a hand on his shoulder. Hero glared up at Alba over Ros’s shoulder, his pupils still dark with arousal, and Ros turned slightly to follow his glance. Alba had a hungry look in his eyes, and the way he smirked made Ros’s blood hot.

“Let’s undress him,” Alba purred, and Hero’s glare sharpened for just an instant. His eyes flicked to Ros, as if asking permission, and Ros hesitated only a second before he swallowed and nodded. Hero’s hands found the hem of Ros’s shirt this time, sliding it up as his fingers trailed lightly up Ros’s sides.

Ros lifted his arms, his chest feeling tight and fluttery. He couldn’t make eye contact with Hero at all, his cheeks flushed dark red. Alba pulled his shirt off and his hands, warming up now against Ros’s skin, trailed up the front of Ros’s dark blue binder. The feeling of fingers pressing and stroking over the thick fabric, muffled as the sensation was, had Ros letting out a pleasant sigh. 

“Cute,” Alba murmured, his voice close to Ros’s ear. Lips pressed against the back of his neck, and Ros felt himself arching into the touch as Alba pressed the tips of his fingers into the still-covered peaks of Ros’s nipples. Alba pressed and stroked over the sensitive area for only a second, leaving Ros shuddering and panting when Alba spread his fingers out to palm the entirety of his breasts over the binder.

“He’s so sensitive here…” Alba’s lips parted, teeth pressing against the junction of Ros’s neck and shoulder. Ros clenched his teeth to keep from whining, rocking his hips back against Hero’s thigh. He heard Hero gasp and suddenly there were two more hands on his front, caressing along Ros’s stomach and up. Alba moved his hands from Ros’s chest to let Hero’s take their place, and Ros fidgeted. Alba bit harder into his neck, moving closer so that Ros could feel a prominent bulge pressing against his ass.

“Fuck,” Ros breathed, squeezing his eyes shut. The room felt like it was hundreds of degrees, sandwiched as he was between two bodies. Hero thumbed at the hem of his binder and Ros looked down, having to avert his gaze quickly. Hero always looked so adoring and it was so  _ embarrassing _ \--

“Let me touch you,” Hero said, and Ros was mortified at how quickly he moved to peel off his binder. It was an awkward few seconds, and his hair got caught in the top of the binder, but Ros tossed the fabric away with a practiced flick of the wrist and then both Albas were on him.

Hero leaned up instantly, catching Ros’s lips with his own and cupping both breasts gently. Ros couldn’t help but moan, wrapping his arms around Hero’s torso to grip his shirt. Ros shimmied forward, closer to Hero’s lap, and his heartbeat quickened when he felt how hard Hero was.

“You two are sweet. It’s kind of sickening,” Alba teased. Hero huffed against Ros’s lips and almost pulled away, but Ros pulled him back with a “don’t argue, touch me.” Hero squeezed the flesh in his hands, massaging the life back into Ros’s chest, and renewed the kiss with vigor.

Alba didn’t say anything for a moment, just resting his hands against Ros’s waist. Hero’s hips twitched up as Ros moved a thigh between Hero’s, hiking his knee up against his crotch. Hero whimpered into the kiss, pinching both of Ros’s nipples between his fingers in revenge. 

Alba let them grind against each other, still quiet. Ros almost forgot he was there, and would have if it weren’t for the fingers suddenly slipping beneath the waistband of his sweats. He broke away from Hero with a shuddering noise, his legs spreading apart needily, and Alba took advantage with a delighted noise. 

Alba’s hand cupped him over his boxers, fingers digging into him through the fabric, and Ros rocked forward instinctively to chase the intoxicating feeling. He glanced down and saw that Hero was biting his lip, looking hot and bothered at the sight of his other touching Ros so intimately.  _ Oh, fuck, please. _

There were hands everywhere. Alba kept kneading his crotch, other hand coming up to pinch one of his nipples. Hero was cupping his ass now, forcing him to spread his thighs wider to accommodate and forcing him closer to Alba’s hand. Hero had shimmied down at some point to mouth and suck at Ros’s breasts, his teeth scraping over the sensitive flesh of Ros’s nipples.

Ros couldn’t breathe, the stimulation wreaking havoc on his body. He tried to thrust his hips forward, more into Alba’s hand, but Hero’s grip kept him squirming in place. Ros had to settle for pressing his chest forward, his head falling forward as Hero sucked and bit his nipples into hardness attentively.

“Shit, sh-shit,” Ros didn’t realize how close he was to cumming until he nearly fell over the edge. He was grinding down against Alba’s fingers needily, letting out little breathy noises, and suddenly the pressure was gone. 

He whined at the loss, throbbing with the need to cum, and Alba laughed. Ros wanted to punch him.

“Not yet baby,” Alba hummed, placing a kiss just behind his ear. Ros shivered. Hero stopped touching him, although he looked significantly more reluctant than Alba sounded. Ros groaned quietly, shuddering at the feeling of cold air against his now perked nipples, and tried to grind against Hero’s thigh. Alba grabbed him quickly by the hips, keeping him from getting the friction he needed, and Ros grunted in annoyance.

_ I need to cum, you fucker…! _

Alba pulled him back, into his lap now, and Ros sighed as he was kissed. Alba tasted-- well, like  _ Alba _ . But he somehow wasn’t quite Hero. There was the slight taste of cigarette smoke, sour on Ros’s tongue, that was intoxicating. Alba ran his hands up and down Ros’s body, stopping at his waistband every time. The tight, curling heat in Ros’s stomach loosened only slightly, annoyance and disappointment that he couldn’t cum mixing with the pleasure of the caresses. 

It only took a second for his lust-addled mind to recognize that he’d been edged, and Ros didn’t appreciate that at all. 

Alba bit Ros’s lower lip, seemingly reading his thoughts. He smiled against Ros’s lips and opened his eyes just enough to peer mischievously into Ros’s own eyes, burning with indignation and arousal. He stroked along Ros’s stomach, chuckling at the shuddering noise he drew out. In between hungry kisses Ros caught glimpses of Hero hurriedly undressing and he squirmed in anticipation. 

“Alright…”

Alba pressed Ros forward, back into Hero’s waiting arms. Ros was panting, vision hazy with how hot and aroused he was, and he melted into his Hero’s touch easily. Alba grabbed the hem of Ros’s pants, tugging them and his boxers down in one fluid movement. Ros happily lifted his hips to get undressed, meeting Hero’s eyes for just a second before he kissed him. Ros lapped needily at Hero’s lips, making a low satisfied noise when he was rewarded with access. Hero wrapped one arm around Ros’s waist, his breath hitching in his throat when Ros’s wet slit brushed against his neglected cock. His whole stomach instinctively tightened up and his abs prematurely ached.

Never too far gone to tease his Hero, Ros grinned into the kiss. He situated himself so that he was in Hero’s lap, Hero’s hard cock directly under him. He sank down, purposefully avoiding pressing down to let Hero’s cock slip into him. Instead he rubbed Hero’s cock teasingly along his slit, hissing as the head brushed his clit on the forward thrust. 

Hero whined pleadingly into his mouth, fingers curling against his waist. Ros nipped Hero’s lip, chastising.  _ You can wait your turn, _ Ros thought, still bitter over Alba’s earlier teasing. Even if it wasn’t  _ this _ Alba’s fault-- 

Ros’s thoughts were cut off as his vision went dark.

“Hey, what the fuck?!” 

He could practically hear Alba grinning as he finished tying the blindfold behind Ros’s head. Ros nearly reached up to tear it off, annoyed, but before he could his hands were seized. He hissed as Hero rutted up, mercilessly pressing against his clit.

“Just a little fun,” one of them murmured. Ros’s gut clenched. He didn’t know which one it was. Judging from the smug tone, it was probably Alba, but Hero hadn’t raised a fuss. 

Ros’s hands were pulled back, tied with another piece of cloth to keep him from moving. 

“I’ll kick your ass for this,” Ros hummed cheerily, half-heartedly. He jolted as again Hero pressed forward, rubbing against him just right. With his sight gone, the sensation was almost overwhelming.

“I look forward to it.”

Ros’s hips were grabbed and lifted, and Ros gasped as his ass was groped. He could only assume that it was Hero’s hands trailing lightly over his hips now, and Alba’s spreading and kneading him. Ros choked back a needy whimper when a digit trailed over his asshole, slick with lube. 

Neither of them were talking and it was driving him crazy imagining that they were suddenly both just on the same page. The digit pressed in and Ros’s body jolted forward, into Hero’s chest. Hero’s heartbeat was thundering against the side of Ros’s head, but he could barely focus on that.

Alba (?) thrust the finger further in, curling it in an effort to loosen him up. Ros bit out a moan, his thighs trembling. A second finger eased in at the noise, and Ros turned to muffle his voice against Hero’s chest.

Alba’s fingers scissored and Ros’s hips bucked forward. It felt good, no pain and only slight discomfort. It took Ros more than a second to realize that Alba’s fingers were thrumming with magic, warm and tingling against his walls.

“O-ohh,” Ros tried to grind back onto the digits, gasping and panting at each twist and thrust inside him, but every time he did Hero’s grip on his hips tightened and kept him in place. He was getting increasingly frustrated, his pussy throbbing and wet with the need to cum.

There was a third finger, burning a little more than the others. Ros clenched around them and one of the Albas moaned against his ear.    
  


“You’re so tight, feel so good baby… I can’t wait to fuck you,” Alba’s voice was husky, dripping with want, and Ros almost felt lightheaded from how hot that was. 

“Fuck me then,” Ros retorted, failing to keep his voice from wavering. 

As soon as the words were uttered the fingers at his ass were gone and something bigger replaced them. Ros was repositioned, feeling the other Alba’s cock brushing his other hole. Ros’s heart skipped a beat, and Ros couldn’t help but whine loudly as he was pulled down onto both cocks at once.

It was agonizingly slow, the burning drag until he was properly seated. Ros was completely incoherent by the time both cocks were hilted in him, his hips twitching as he attempted to grind back into one dick and forward on the other.

“A-Alba..!”

He felt like he could cum at any second.

All he heard was heavy breathing. Ros desperately wanted to rip the blindfold off but his hands were tucked between his back and one Alba’s heaving chest. In a way it was nice hearing them both making those cute little moans Ros knew so well and feeling their hands groping and palming at his thighs, ass, breasts, but Ros wanted to see him so fucking badly it hurt.

He was so  _ full. _

They started moving at the same time and all Ros could do was droop forward into Alba’s chest, sobbing quietly at the sensation of being stuffed full and fucked. He was so wet that it was easy for Alba to thrust deep up into him, the other following suit in his ass. Lips fell on his chest, teeth scraped against his neck. 

It felt so good and Ros couldn’t even tell anymore where he ended and Alba started, both of them whimpering as he arched into a particularly deep thrust.   
  


“Ros I love you so much, you’re so good you’re so  _ good _ ,” one of them whined, below him. Hero. Ros squirmed and moaned, embarrassed at the praise. He knew his face was getting red and he hated it. Nails scraped along his thighs from behind, the teeth at his neck sinking in deeper.

_ I’m going to die,  _ he thought, gritting his teeth to keep from crying out in bliss as they picked up the pace.  _ This is the end for me. _

“I’m going to cum, I’m gonna cum--” 

The slowly rising peak he’d been torn away from was suddenly back with a vengeance. Ros choked on a sob as his body clenched and convulsed, his vision going from black to stark white. But they didn’t stop, milking every bit of his orgasm out of him they could. The sensation was too much and Ros trembled, gasping when he felt them both hilt in him as deep as they could. 

Sensitive as he was Ros felt both of their cocks twitch, nearly in sync, and he whined happily.

“Fuck, fuck yes,” Alba gasped, his grip on Ros’s hips bruising. Hero, below him, was digging his fingertips into Ros’s thighs, holding onto him for dear life as he twitched and shuddered.

Less than a minute later they collapsed, Ros still pressed snugly between them. Alba pulled out and Ros grimaced at the feeling, panting and exhausted. Hero was pressing little kisses to Ros’s neck, running his hands through Ros’s hair until they found the back of the blindfold. 

Ros could only hum as light flooded his sight, Hero’s shape blurry under him. 

“You did so good,” Hero crooned sweetly, nuzzling him, and Ros dipped his head, too tired and embarrassed to rebuke him. 

“So good,” Alba murmured from behind him. Ros managed an indignant squawk as he was lifted from Hero’s chest and laid flat on his back. His arms ached under him. 

Alba smiled sweetly up at him from between Ros’s thighs, and Ros swallowed.

“So good I’m gonna make you cum again.”

There was a flash of arousal in his veins and before Ros could say anything Alba’s mouth was on him. 

Ros’s body went taut, his hips arching up into Alba’s mouth. Alba pursed his lips, llaving his tongue over Ros’s hole. Ros choked, his chest heaving as electricity shot through his veins. Alba’s tongue dipped into him, pressing insistently at his walls, and Ros’s thighs squeezed in around his face.

Hero crawled forward, crouching over Ros’s face. He kissed Ros’s gasping mouth, cupping and massaging his breasts as Alba moved his assault to Ros’s throbbing clit.

Ros couldn’t even manage a warning as he came, crying out weakly into Hero’s mouth as Alba sucked and licked him through his second orgasm. Hero pulled back to let Ros breathe, scraping his fingers lightly through Ros’s hair now, and Alba swiped his tongue along Ros’s slit once more before sitting up.

Ros fell back bonelessly, shivering as he came down from the high.

“Was it good?” one of them asked. The noise was tinny and hazy, and Ros could barely even keep his eyes open.

“So good,” he slurred, and passed out. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
